A light in the Dark
by Sparkie3222
Summary: AU - two people have experienced a traumatic year in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardary. This is the story of love/hate relationships and where things may seem that the scars of the past are too bad to heal, yet there is, A light in the dark...
1. The end of the Beginning

**Ok so this is my first story plz be kind when you review! (wink wink nudge nudge)**

**_DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS J K ROWLING DOES AND SHE IS VERY LUCKY TO DO SO!! no fair..._**

**_plz enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 -The end of the beginning**

It seemed strange to him that this time 3 years ago he hadn't even seen the Hogwarts Express and it's scarlet engine. It seemed different that now, a wizard like himself, could be a top student in most subjects when he was only muggle born. It seemed repulsive to think of the year before and what had almost ripped him of everything...

Tom threw his books into his trunk and moved to his window, 'Another year at Hogwarts' he thought as he gazed across the valley lit by the sun sinking like a gold coin flicked into the evening sky. He felt something brush against his leg. Leaping backwards he drew his wand; a pair of huge, round green eyes stared up to him and blinked. Relieved he reached down to scratch his cat on its ear. As it purred joyfully he said,

"Things are going to be very different this year Snowie"

* * *

From the bed she could see the orchard and its apples –nearly ripe and ready for the muggle harvest. In the steady breeze outside, a leaf departed of its owner and fluttered to the ground causing an owl snoozing on a fallen branch to cast a beedy eye and take off over the farmers land that lay beyond.

Even though it was early evening, Claire's eyes rolled and her body settled. As she lay there warm and comfortable, her eyes closed and her mind wondered into paths she would rather not walk again; the paths that led to the pain she suffered only a few short weeks ago.

But the past always returned, always of his face...

* * *

The whistle blew, and the steam from the engine swirled around Tom's ankles.

"Bye mum, bye dad!"

"You will write now won't you Tom?" The uncertainty made Tom laugh,

"Of course."

He heaved his trunk on to the train, and set to the task of finding a compartment. As he walked he saw many people he knew and said hello, then carried on. But Tom was puzzled, many people where giving him strange looks, 'Anger, no, fear maybe both?' Tom thought. Confused he opened a compartment not noticing the lump on the floor unitl –

"Ouch! Hey watch out you idiot-" Claire paused shocked to see the figure in front of her, "Hi Tom, h-how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

"Good!" Even though she was relived that he was talking to her normally, she still refused to look into those wonderful eyes, after her secret of her fancying him came out in their last year.

They spoke again at the same time

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"You can sit down if you want no-ones taking them."

Finally they made eye contact and smiled at each other. Tom smiled the widest 'Finally someone I can relate to! Someone who **likes** me!"


	2. The Fear

**OK i surprised myself that im putting this up so soon but ill probs change it slightly**

**watch this space!**

**_DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS J K ROWLING DOES AND SHE IS VERY LUCKY TO DO SO!! no fair..._**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2 –The Fear**

Rain lashed the windows and lightening shot through the dark sky. Tom and Claire had not talked since the Lunch Lady and cluttered away with her trolley to the next compartment. Even the talk before that was thin.

Tom became bored and thought he should find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, seeing as he was their friend and fellow Gryffindor. He told Claire that he would be back soon and left her sitting on her seat with a look of slight sadness on her face. His heart sank at the sight.

After a while he found them at the very back of the train with Hermione Granger and a sleeping man, shabbily dressed and his skin did not look the healthiest either.

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry replied "Professor R. J. Lupin, well that's what is written on his bag."

"Good luck to him in my opinion. Anyway how have you all been recently?" Asked Tom and they all shared their stories until Tom, with a guilty jolt, remembered Claire left in the compartment and made an excuse to get away,

"Oh I think I will go and get changed." He declared in a definite way, leaving with puzzled faces staring after him and Ron saying,

"It's only early isn't it?"

* * *

Claire sat there waiting. She needed to talk to Tom so desperately. Just to hear him say hello made her day positive, but she knew he didn't like her. Then again there was a small glimmer of hope in the bottom of her stomach. It felt like a small fire was lit and would not go out until she new the truth.

But he didn't seem to be coming back.

Claire got out one of her new school books and began to read, but the words simply blurred past. A tear trickled down her face and she wiped it away quickly. 'Don't let yourself Claire, be strong' taking a deep breath she put the book in her trunk and got up to find Tom when the train stopped, and everything went cold. She was scared and huddled herself up, and in an foolish effort to protect herself closed her eyes tight.

The door slowly opened and she dared herself to see who stood there...

* * *

The corridor seemed longer than usual; he found it difficult to walk back into the compartment and see Claire again. But the train juddered to a halt, bumping into Cho Chang and somebody else from Ravenclaw, he panicked slightly. He thought of Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. He thought of Sirius Black the mass murder escapee from Azkaban – the wizard prison. Cho asked him if he was ok but he ignored her.

Everything went cold and despair spread though the whole train. Blood pumped to Tom's brain as he remembered Claire again. Racing to their compartment he found her huddled against the cold, her cheeks shimmered with tears. She looked up to him and he put his arms around her. He recalled his memories of them together stuck in the Chamber of Secrets feeling the life being sucked from their souls, to be left as an empty shell forever-

The train lights went out, and Claire whimpered in his arms so he squeezed her. She seemed to settle, but she still shivered in the cold that swept the room.

Outside in the corridor a tall cloaked figure glided past. A dementor. Its mouth feeding on the greatest despair known to their kind – the kind witnessed by Harry Potter.

The minutes quivered on, and as soon as it had stopped the train and lights sparked on like somebody letting a firework explode. Tom slowly removed his arms from Claire and looked at her face; soaked by tears. He wiped them away with his sleeve,

"I think we should get changed, we should be there soon." He spoke calm and steady, shocking himself the most as he felt down-right miserable.


	3. The Start, of what?

_**THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN ...god help us all... actually it WILL be the longest chapter but i need to add more to it**_

**_XD_**

_**Ok on this one I took some parts out of the book, but hey its kinda the same story- just from a different point of view!**_

_**Lol**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS J K ROWLING DOES AND SHE IS VERY LUCKY TO DO SO!! no fair she ges loads of money and what do i have to live with SCHOOL...**_

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – The Start, of what?

The talking subsided as the magnificent doors to the great hall opened and a wizard, by the name of Professor Flitwick - a very small wizard - followed by a group of timid first years. As they walked towards the Sorting hat and the little three legged stool a few waved at older relations sitting at their tables.

Tom looked forwards after the procession had walked passed him wondering why Professor Flitwick was leading the sorting tonight. 'Maybe Professor McGonagall has left' he wondered as he continued to stare forwards. Out of no-where ahead of him, a lock of auburn hair fell from the shoulders of Claire. He imagined those green eyes staring after the new comers, with the mixed excitement of the New Year. As he stared, he barley noticed the sorting and absent-mindedly clapped when it seemed appropriate. He barely noticed when it was the end and Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall appeared; the talking began again,

"Harry Potter, again-"

"What's he been up to then? Oh, he's so cute!"

"Did you hear he fainted when he saw the dementor?"

'Dementor!' Tom realised, the cold on the train, the feeling no happiness was left in he world -

Claire turned round with many others to see what the distraction was. She noticed him staring and smiled, he felt his face turn red so he quickly turned to his plate willing Professor Dumbledore would talk so Claire stopped looking at him, the hall silenced and Tom knew Dumbledore was about to speak,

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his several-foot long beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious, I think it is best t get them out of he way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

'Food, I'm so hungry' thought Tom. He found himself thinking a lot these days, maybe if there was someone to talk to. Perhaps Claire? He looked towards her again. She didn't seem to be listening which wasn't like her. Maybe she felt ill, or she was upset for him not returning that wonderful smile?

He shut his eyes. 'Ok I will tell her. I must tell her the truth. I will tell her when she is next alone with me' but Tom already doubted his plan; he never saw her when she was alone. 'BUT I WILL TELL HER!'

* * *

Claire watched eager, excited, even scared faces as the children walked towards the old hat. One boy was even taller that Professor Flitwick. 'Hang on, where's Professor McGonagall?' Claire thought. She wished Rachael was there. She missed her and couldn't wait to tell her what had happened on the train. Rachael was in St Mungo's having her bones re-grown in her foot after her little brother had picked up a wand and sent curses everywhere. Claire smiled at the thought.

"Sherwood, Helen!" called the squeaky voice of Flitwick. He placed the hat on Helen's head. After a while it shouted "Ravenclaw!" Claire clapped along with the school and waited for the last few to be sorted into their new house.

Professor Flitwick picked up the three legged stool, and the hat, and tottered towards a side chamber off the great hall. As he did so the Main doors opened again and people began to whisper and point. Deciding to be nosey, Claire turned and saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Professor McGonagall walk in.

Hermione whispered something to Harry and looked slightly sad watching the small wizard at the head of the hall. As they sat down Claire spotted Tom a few seats away. He was staring at her, 'Oh my gosh! Is this my imagination, or his he actually staring at me?!'

Claire panicked slightly; smiled at him to be polite, but Tom turned with a pink face. Ashamed immediately by what she had done Claire turned and waited for Professor Dumbledore to begin with his yearly speech.


	4. Giving up on hope

_**Ok peoples this is kinda different but I think that if it confusing plz let me know and ill help you ...**_

_**Ok on this one (as well) I took some parts out of the book, but hey its kinda the same story- just from a different point of view!**_

_**X[**_

_**Also if you have found any spelling mistakes please let me know!!!!!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS J K ROWLING DOES AND SHE IS VERY LUCKY TO DO SO!! no fair...**_

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Giving up on hope

Tom breathed in the early morning air; birds sang their morning chorus for everyone to hear.

At the top step of the Owlery he stumbled and just caught the window ledge to steady him self. Tom straightened up and looked out over the grounds towards the Dark Forest. He saw a trickle of smoke rise from Hagrid's chimney, and as he did so a speck of flowing black appeared in the distance over the tops of the trees – a dementor.

Tom snatched his eyes form the horrid sight, turning away to begin his decent down the stairs once more when he heard a sweet humming from below him.

"Hello?" he called waiting to find out his company. The humming stopped, then

"Who's that –Oh damn it!"

Tom jogged the rest of the stairs to see a girl crouching over a few packages.

"Rachael! You're back then." Tom laughed and bent down to help pick up the gifts spread on the ground,

"Yup I'm back – already I'm sending out birthday prezzies because I packed them instead of leaving them at home! She looked annoyed with herself. Glancing at Tom she quickly pretended to search for an owl. Tom looked at her thoughtfully.

She was very pretty, he'd give her that, with her brunette hair flowing down her back and as the sun rose it nestled on her soft features and deep brown eyes. He was surprised that she didn't have a boyfriend, yet maybe she wasn't that type. His thoughts lingered for a moment but before he knew it he was daydreaming about Claire once again.

'If she was here now, the things I could say to her...but then again I probably would make a complete twat of myself...' he sighed "What can I do?"

"Pardon? What did you say?" Rachael quizzed him

"I, I didn't say anything did I?"

"Yer you did-something about 'what can I do?' or something."

"Oh! Sorry I think I need food, I can't concentrate."

* * *

Stretching for what felt like the millionth time that day, Claire trod the familiar walk down to the Hall for breakfast. As she walked the bottom few steps of the marble staircase, a memorable face appeared through the entrance doors,

"RACHAEL! YOU'RE BACK! How are you, where have you just been?" The latter words sounded suspicious as Claire had just spotted whom she was walking with. Tom.

"I'm fine thanks, just popped to the Owlery, and bumped into Tom here. Anyway what was so urgent that you had to tell me...?"

Claire had been watching Tom walk past them with a smirk on his face. 'What were they up to? I can trust Rachael can't I?' almost as quickly as she stopped thinking the thought erased itself. She couldn't seriously be that stupid, she'd trust Rachael with her life-or could she?

* * *

Half the term flashed by with only a few interesting things – Harry Potter falling off his broomstick after encountering a dementor attack, the first Hogsmeade trip for all Year 3's, Harry Potter was also supposed to die because he had the 'grim' in their first Divination lesson, and it was the latter in which they were in now.

"Remember now my dears – broaden your minds!"

"More like –boredom of minds!"Tom muttered under his breath not caring who heard him. Giggling from behind him made him smile and he turned around to see who it was. Rachael and Claire. Turning back around he came face to face with Mrs Trelawney.

"What did you say my dear?" Mrs Trelawney asked him while adjusting her huge, round, insect-like glasses. Tom tried not to laugh,

"Nothing I must have just lost my concentration..."

"Pity, pity. Try not to next time dear – you may have been having a look into the future and beyond!" With the last words she flung her arms up into the air with a flourish. Mrs Trelawney breathed deeply as she lowered her hands and walked over to her chair and sat down deep in concentration. The bell rang and Tom left as fast as possible, nearly falling down the ladder before he had fits of laughter and could barley breathe.

Rachael followed a little later and she looked at Tom in such a way that he could help but laugh once more – Rachael too started laughing when Claire came down the ladder. Claire looked at them both clutching each other to try and calm down.

"Guys calm down it wasn't that funny!"

"Sorry – Can't – help – Oww –Pain – from laughing"

"Tom, what about you? Coming to lunch?" Claire said surprising herself once again 'Wow I talked to him, again! Is it always that easy?'

Tom looked at her, straightened his face then spoke "Yer sure." He walked up to her putting a hand on her back to gently steer her through an archway.

* * *

As soon as Claire had spoken to him he pulled his act together. He put a hand on her back but he instantly wanted to take it away. However he could not. A force seemed to be keeping it there until they got to the top of the staircase, when he let go.

His fingers were tingling, he couldn't understand it, and nothing had made him feel this way since, since, he didn't know when!

"Oh no I forgot my book!" exclaimed Rachael. Turning back she thundered up the stairs.

Tom and Claire where alone once more. She looked up to him and half smiled. 'I must tell her know' he thought as she walked a little ahead. He had been hoping on this moment for a while.

"Claire I need to tell you something important."

"Go on, you can tell me anything."

"Right, OK erm... Well the things is–"

**MWAH HA HA HA ME SOOOO EVIL**

**X[**

**Plz review until the next chapter! Tell me wat you think...**


	5. Relieved nearly

**IM SORRY IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BETWEEN THIS CHAPTER AND ONE FURTHER ON...**

**Right then remember that he just about to tell her something....**

**Yer well ur just about to find out what it is!!!! But this chapter is kinda reli short cos I have a bit of writers block atm so i cant figure out what I can put here in between the chapter 8-which is probably gonna be the best and which ive already written...! (*coughs* I hope *coughs*)**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS J K ROWLING DOES AND SHE IS VERY LUCKY TO DO SO!! no fair she gets loads of money and what do i have to live with SCHOOL and immature boys SHEASH!...**_

**Plz enjoy and review, oh and plz tell me if I have any spleling mistakes XP**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Relieved

"I've been thinking about things a lot recently and well, I need to get this off my chest."

"Go on then tell me." Claire said, beginning to walk out of the hallway into another corridor, expecting him to follow. He didn't.

"I...I...like" He was so close now, he couldn't turn back; couldn't move. "I like...Rachael...a lot."

Claire stopped and slowly turned around to see Tom grinning, looking pleased.

"Sorry?" Claire said unable to believe what her ears just heard. She took a few steps closer to Tom.

"Oh don't make me say it again – it was hard enough already..." He said starring at the wall behind her. His feet seemed stuck to the floor as if somebody had come along and performed a permanent sticking charm on the soles of his shoes. 'Oh no, what did I say that for?'

Again she stepped forward, "Did you us just say-"

"I got my book, thanks for waiting guys!" A panting voice said from behind Tom. He broke from his trance and ran through the door, not wanting to be there anymore. As he left he heard Rachael say "What's up with him?"

He ran and he didn't want to stop. The hard rain pounded his head but he didn't care. He had told her the wrong thing. She didn't know and that's what annoyed him so much. Claire didn't know that someone loved her.

The lake was swelling up and the ground was turned up by Tom's feet. He sheltered in an archway around the back of the school, and shivered. Gasping for breath and clutching his sides he didn't know what to do next.

* * *

Claire stared at Tom as he ran from where he stood.

"So what's up with Tom then?"

"Nothing, he has a detention that's all." Claire replied through her teeth.

"Come off it! Tom a detention! Seriously where has he gone in such a hurry – hang on...did I interrupt something! Oh I did didn't I! Sorry!"

"No nothing was going on, except," Claire looked at Rachael, "Except he likes you. Not me."

"No! That can't be right. I'm sure he likes you?!"

"It's fine. Why would anyone like me anyway? I'm no-one in their eyes..."

"Don't say that Clai-" began Rachael, but it was too late, Claire had hurried through the door and went up to her bed and hated herself, she didn't want to eat. She didn't want anything but Tom.

Yet now it felt like he was out of bounds to her. But she couldn't forget his face, just like in the summer, after the events.

_...FLASHBACK..._

"_NOOO!" Tom screamed. Blood appeared on Claire's face. She writhed in pain._

"_Tom," She whispered "Get out Tom, leave me here."_

"_I can't do that. I can't leave you here, please come on!" He said, his eyes full of fear and terror._

_The dark hall they where lying in was dank and disgusting. Claire gained a little strength and said "Help me out of here."_

"'_Out of here' not anytime soon I should think!" Said a harsh cackling voice...A scream echoed through the chamber, then..._

_...FLASHBACK..._

Claire woke with a start and gasped the air seemed thin. Pulling back her curtains she noticed the girls in her dormitory were moving towards the door grumbling angrily.

"what's going on?" she asked Hermione. As Hermione shook her head a voice shouted,

"Sirius Black was over me holding knife!"

**

* * *

**

Bit of a cliffy here isnt it

Ok plz review peoples I need some ideas...

**ill include ur name if you give me one or two!**


	6. Nightmare!

**Im back...Mwahahaha!**

**Soz couldn't resist – anyway here's the next chapter, I think Ive managed to break through my writers bock (for now)**

**Then again most of this was written by one of the main characters..hehe**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS J K ROWLING DOES AND SHE IS VERY LUCKY TO DO SO!! no fair she gets loads of money and what do i have to live with SCHOOL and immature boys SHEASH!...**_

**Chapter 6 – Nightmare!**

It had been a week since Tom had told Claire that he liked Rachael.

He had run off because he couldn't bear to see her reaction. 'Why did I tell her the wrong thing? She isn't talking to me. I've ruined our friendship by telling her the wrong thing!'

For the first few days, Tom and Rachael had tried to talk to her but Claire had acted like they weren't there.

Tom, once, in that week had managed to look into her green eyes for a brief second. He saw the pain, the hurt and the grief she felt. The pain he caused her.

Tom flinched.

After that, he contented himself with sneaking glances at her at mealtimes or in the few lessons they had together. He didn't want to cause her even more pain. But Becca caught him one lesson, she left and he was worried.

Tom followed Claire with his eyes. 'What happened? She doesn't look unwell... but then again, how would I know. I just wish she would talk to me so I could explain! We've been through worse than this.'

* * *

Since Tom had run, Claire couldn't be bothered to live. Why did she have to make friends with someone who would make her feel small and underpowered? Claire felt as though she was second best.

"Tom's staring at you again," whispered Becca in Divination.

Claire sighed. "Why can't he just leave me alone!" she whispered back. She glanced at Tom who immediately went back to reading Rachael's hand. Rachael and Tom had formed a duo r due to the fact that Claire, and Becca to some extent, was ignoring them.

"I don't know Claire. I also don't know why you're getting so upset, and I don't know why you aren't speaking to her. She's done nothing wrong-" Becca fell silent as Claire administered one of her glares.

A few minutes past, it felt like hours.

"Why don't you just speak to him? I'm sure-"

"Professor, please can I go to the hospital wing, I'm not feeling well."

"Of course my dear, I noticed your aura was a bit unusually 'bunged up' today..."

Giggles sent rippling through the unbearable classroom, but Claire had already packed her bag and left.

Claire didn't go to the hospital wing; she went back to her dormitory. She climbed onto the bed and hugged her knees, trying to fight the tears that were pouring down her face. 'Why can't he leave me alone? He's hurt me too many times and then he rubs it in. I'm always second best, never good for anyone. I don't know why I bother.'

She leant back and fell into a broken, disturbed sleep.

* * *

After Divination, the next lesson was Potions. Snape cast his eyes around the room. He noticed one shy but smart girl was missing.

"Where is Miss Wood today?" he asked her friends. Rachael shrugged along with Hermione.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went to the hospital wing." Becca replied timidly. Snape had always had that sense surrounding him that made her shiver deeply.

Snape nodded curtly and went back to teaching the class.

"Is she really ill?" whispered Rachael.

"I don't know, I think it was just a ruse to get out of Divination. I was trying to make her talk to you. It didn't work." Becca replied. Rachael nodded, and went to get her ingredients.

Dinnertime arrived and Claire hadn't turned up. The 3rd year girls went up to her dormitory to check if she was there.

They saw her curled up in a ball, twitching occasionally, as if she was having a nightmare.

"No...Go…leave me here…save yourself…" she moaned. Hermione went up to her.

"Claire? Claire? Can you hear me? Wake up!"

"…Leave me Tom…get away from here…NO…NO…NO!!" she screamed, thrashing about on her bed. Some of the girls panicked and started to leave to get help.

"Wake up Claire!!" cried Becca frantically shaking her.

Claire rolled off the bed, hitting her head. She awoke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and saw she was on the floor, her fellow 3rd years around her.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Claire said groggily, holding her head. She felt a bit like nearly headless nick, holding his head on all the time.

"You were having a nightmare. We couldn't wake you up. What happened?" Parvati answered.

"Oh. It was nothing...just a silly old nightmare…" She laughed weakly as she quickly stood up, wobbling on the way.

"It sounded real. You said Tom's name." Rachael challenged from the door.

She locked eyes with Claire.

"…I'm going to shower, then...have an early night."

Claire picked up her wash things and headed to the showers, purposely avoiding Rachael's statement. 'I said his name? What did they hear? God that's embarrassing. Rachael's bound to tell him now. They seem really close. Why did he have to tell me he liked my best friend? It's not like he needed my approval. Did he want to bring my hopes up then bring me down, mock me? He probably thought I was some stupid little girl, and not being able to defend my feelings he would try to destroy me. He doesn't need though ... he's done that already.'

She showered and got into her pyjamas.

Lavender and Parvati were on their beds gossiping as usual.

"Night guys," Claire said.

"Oh….night Claire," they replied. Claire closed the curtains, and heard muffled giggling from outside.

'Great. Laugh at me. Like my day couldn't get any worse.' She thought as she drifted off to sleep and the nightmare came...

**Hehe the next chapter you'll find out what really happened, well some of it anyways!**

**Review and Ill be back**

**XD**


	7. The talk

**Ok here I am again...wooo**

**Lol**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS J K ROWLING DOES AND SHE IS VERY LUCKY TO DO SO!! no fair she gets loads of money and what do i have to live with SCHOOL and immature boys SHEASH!...**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 – 'The talk'**

"Tom! You'll never guess what happened just now." Rachael squealed as she sank into an armchair.

Tom looked up from playing wizards chess with Ron.

"You obviously just want to tell me so go ahead." Tom replied after turning back to the game.

"Claire was in her bed and she moaned your name!" Tom turned sharply to face Rachael. He felt his face get hotter. 'She moaned my name?'

"What do you mean- she moaned my name?" Tom enquired, trying to calm himself.

"Well, she was having a nightmare and she was going on and on about you, and leaving her there and saving yourself," she sneered. "It was quite sickening to hear actually. When I asked her about it, she changed the subject and went to shower."

Tom blinked. 'She was having a nightmare? I hope it wasn't about that night...' He looked up to see Rachael looking at him, expecting an answer.

"…..So, she didn't really _moan _my name, in that sense….."

Rachael giggled.

"You never know. Why was she moaning in the first place?" she asked.

"Oh…umm…I don't know…probably just a nightmare like she said."

Ron raised his eyebrows at their conversation and coughed to get his attention.

"Sorry. My go?" Tom asked. Rachael's smile faltered as the conversation turned to chess. She sighed.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night Tom!"

"Night," mumbled Tom distractedly, eyes fixed on the game.

As Rachael walked to her room, Tom sighed and silently moaned 'Why her?'.

* * *

Days passed and the routine with it; the same all the time. Claire felt pathetic in doing so yet she continued to ignore Tom and Rachael. In lessons she sat with either Becca or Hermione and mostly sat keeping herself to herself.

She dared to look at Tom. She regretted it; her torn heart, which she thought would not be damaged any more, shattered into smaller more vulnerable pieces.

As weeks went without an imprint and her confused mind, she always thought 'Why didn't he mention me? Even a sorry Claire... I thought he liked me, maybe he was confused.' Quickly she changed it, 'Rejection. Definitely he was rejecting me.'

Sighing, she looked at her work, "Rubbish probably."

"You okay Claire?" Becca asked timidly.

"Yer, I just...I dunno." Claire replied. Becca knew this was time to continue in silence.

But Claire finished the sentence in her head, 'Yer I just...just need to stop sticking up for Tom.'

Another month passed. Saturday started like any other Saturday.

Claire went to the library first to do her homework and then a walk in the grounds- either by herself or with one of her friends. She enjoyed the solitude. She was sick of the constant staring. Rachael had spread around the year that she dreamed about Tom and moaned his name. Wherever she walked, whispers followed. 'Why did she do that? It's stupid. Who cares what I said in my sleep? It doesn't mean anything! I thought Rachael was my friend but since she found out Tom liked her, she's been acting like she is better than everyone else. She's become a bitch.' Claire noticed someone nearby staring at her.

"Why don't you stare at someone like Sirius Black...Maybe then, he'll reply by killing you and save me from doing it!" She grimaced as the boy ran away.

That day, Hermione and Claire finished a particularly nasty essay for Herbology and decided to stretch their legs with a walk in the grounds. Well, Hermione kindly persuaded Claire to go.

It was a warm sunny day, but with a bitter wind, which whipped across the grounds. They wrapped up warm and headed towards the lake. In the distance, Claire saw a figure. The figure was waiting for someone.

"Hermione….do you know who that person is….?" Claire asked nervously. She had a gut feeling of whom it might be but she prayed it wasn't. She had spent over a month trying to swallow her feelings. She wouldn't be able to cope if it was him.

"Oh. Umm…" Hermione blushed. "I don't know. Let's go see shall we?" She gripped Claire's arm and steered her in the direction of the figure.

"Hermione, you're a terrible liar," Claire responded, pulling herself from her grip. The figure saw them and walked to go meet them. He became more pronounced.

"Claire! Can I talk to you? Please?" Tom called. He ran the rest of the distance.

Claire groaned and turned to walk away. He caught her hand to stop her. She flinched at the contact. Sparks shot up her arm.

"Tom. I don't want to talk to you. Please let me go."

"No, I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Next chapter comming soon!**

**Plz review to tell me wat u think**

**makes me day**

**lol**


	8. The truth will out!

**Ok here I am again...again **

**Humph **_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS J K ROWLING DOES AND SHE IS VERY LUCKY TO DO SO!! no fair she gets loads of money and what do i have to live with SCHOOL and immature boys SHEASH!...**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 8 – The truth will out!**

"Why won't you let me go? You've just come to gloat. Why can't you leave me alone?"

"I haven't come to gloat. You've ignored me since that day, and you didn't give a chance to explain myself."

"_Explain_ yourself? What is there to explain! You- like- Rachael. That's it. You don't like me. You never did. Why did you bother telling me that? Did you expect me to say something like, 'Awww you like Rachael? That's really sweet! Of course I'll help you ask her out.'

"You knew that I liked you. I thought we could be at least friends since what happened last year. Have you just _forgotten that_? I dream about that place nearly _every_ night. Then your '_girlfriend_' happened to hear me and decided it would be fun to tell the _whole year_ about it! I can't help what I dream! You think I _like_ dreaming about that awful place?" Claire screamed. She couldn't stop the tears. It was like she had built all this emotion up and then suddenly she let it go.

Tom continued to look in her eyes. He was shocked at how much Claire felt. He was also shocked at what Claire had said. 'You knew that I liked you.' Claire liked him. His heart began to swell with happiness until he remembered the situation.

"I…am so sorry. But if you just let me explain, then I hope you can forgive me."

"What do you want me to forgive you for? Liking my best friend? I'm sorry. I can't forgive you for building my hopes up then just squashing them to the ground as if they don't matter. There is something I don't understand. You like her. She likes you. Why aren't you going out yet? Do you want my approval or something? Is that why you teamed up with Hermione to get me down here? Well here it is. I don't care what you do. You two deserve each other! You are both horrible and cruel and……you like to hurt people! You aren't Gryffindors at all. You're Slytherins!" She wrenched her hand out of his and stormed away leaving Hermione looked gobsmacked and Tom shaking. His face was as pale as snow.

"Fine! If that's what you want me to do! I _will_ go out with her!!!" he yelled at her retreating back. Claire choked back a sob as the words stung her. 'What did I do? What did I do?'

* * *

Tom was fuming, questions shot his hand. 'Why did she have to jump to conclusions? Why can't she just let me explain without biting my head off?! Why am I NOT a Gryffindor? I deserve to be here. I work hard. I'm loyal! I'm brave! She saw that last year. I didn't leave her like she said. How can she not see how much I care for her? I am not like Rachael! I would never spread rumours or secrets about someone else. It was like Claire thought I told Rachael to. I didn't do anything about it. If someone asked me about it, I just ignored them! Argh! Claire is insufferable_!'_

"Tom? Are you alright?" Hermione asked tentatively. 'Oh. I forgot she was here'

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine. I didn't expect her to fly off the handle like that."

"Same. I just wish she would actually talk to me properly. It hurts me to see her in pain! And she wouldn't be in pain if she just let me explain." Tom sat down, his face in his hands.

"I know. I know." Hermione soothed.

They stayed for a few minutes. Tom calmed down and re-arranged his thoughts.

"Shall we go back to the castle?" Hermione asked. He nodded and they walked up together.

They entered the common room. Claire wasn't there but Rachael was. She seemed to be waiting for them.

"Hi Tom. Claire told me you had something to ask me?"

Hermione looked at Tom, and then moved away to sit beside Harry and Ron.

Tom gaped at Rachael. His eyebrows furrowed. 'Claire told Rachael? I was joking….it was the heat of the moment…'

"Umm…what did Claire tell you?"

Rachael smiled.

"That you liked me and wanted to ask me out ages ago but you didn't want to hurt Claire seeing as she had a huge crush on you. But she said she is over that now and wants us to be happy."

Tom's eyes widened. 'Claire told her she was over me? Why would she say that? Well, if that's what she wants me to do…I'm not complaining.'

"Right. Yeah…we talked today and that is what she said. I'm really glad she gave us her blessing," As he said it he raised his hands in an jokey but annoyed manner. He couldn't be bothered with this, "I don't like hurting people. So….do you want to go to Hogsmeade sometime, with me?" Tom asked her. He was telling the truth about hurting people. He knew he was doing it now but he was just doing what Claire wanted. Even though he still liked her.

"I'd love to Tom. Oh I'm just so pleased it's all out in the open, and we can be a couple!" Rachael beamed and leant in for a kiss. Tom didn't feel like kissing at that moment but from the corner of his eye, he saw Claire come down the girls' staircase. 'You wanted this to happen, you get to see this.'He kissed her lightly on the lips, and held her waist while she put his arms around his neck.

* * *

Claire had gone to the dorm and grabbed the side of the bed. Breathing deeply she just managed to bury all her feelings. She was going to start afresh. Not knowing how yet but she would figure it out...somehow. Deciding it would be best to socialise for a bit to show, mainly to herself, that she was serious, she left the dorm.

Going down the stone steps to the common room, Claire saw the embrace and clenched her fists. 'He is just doing what I told him to…..I don't care. I don't care. I'm over him, he has caused me pain….don't cry Claire. Just walk past and sit with Hermione, Harry and Ron.'

She brushed past the kissing couple, who were being watched by most of the common room, and sat down beside Harry.

"Hi guys," she said slowly, trying to not let her voice quiver.

"Hi Claire. How you holding up?" Ron asked her, nodding in the direction of Tom and Rachael.

She grimaced. "I'm fine. Why would I be upset? I told Tom to do it…it's…what he wanted."

"Oh, we," Ron began but Harry sharply poked him, "Umm….I mean, that's great. I thought you would be upset, considering you liked him and everything."

"Liked him...over him." Looking around to see unbelieving faces, Claire continued. "Look I've had a lot of time to think about everything and it's for the best, even through everything that's happened" An image of the chamber returned. "Anyway you can't live in the past when the future is ahead!"

"Yeah, I guess you can't go backwards all the time," he smiled back. "Want to play exploding snap? We were about to start."

Claire beamed. She was glad of a distraction. "Sure."

They started the first game. The sound of it meant that the couple broke apart.

* * *

"Wow. That was nice," Rachael giggled; oblivious to the fact Tom only did it to make Claire jealous.

Tom looked around to see who was making that noise. He saw Claire seemingly having a good time by the fire. His heartbeat quickened.

"Tom? Want to go someplace more……private?"

"Umm, not right now. Sorry, want to see if we can join in with them?" Tom asked, nodding in the direction of Claire.

Rachael looked taken aback, but she recovered quickly.

"Sure," she replied.

They strolled over holding hands. Tom made sure a grin was planted on his face.

"Room for two more?"

* * *

Claire looked up. She saw Rachael looking smugly back at her. Claire noted how Rachael tightened her grip on his hand while they sat down. Tom sat next to her and he saw her shiver at the close proximity. After a few rounds, Claire got up and she bid goodnight to the group. Hermione followed and Rachael stayed to say her own personal goodbye to her new boyfriend.

Claire was already in bed. She tried to calm herself. Today has been one of the worst of my life. Why did I let myself get so mad at Tom? But he was so infuriately calm that my anger bubbled and burst to the surface. Now they look happy together and I'm even more miserable. It's never me. I'm just your average girl. Average looks. Average intellect. Average personality. Average life! Why would anyone pick me when I'm next to Rachael or Hermione or even Lavender for crying out loud!'

Her self esteem had reached an all time low. She struggled to get comfortable in her four poster bed. The nightmare returned.

* * *

**OOO the nightmare returns**

**next chapter or one afer that ull find out what happens**

**plz review to read on!**


End file.
